This project is designed as a demonstration of the efficacy of Comprehencive Alcoholism Program Services which are specifically designed for employed and/or functional alcoholics in a low income rural area. The project will focus on providing outreach, outpatient, consultation and education, and escort services by building the program around a combination of Situation, Identification, and Disposition Units (SID Units) and drop-in centers for recovering alcholics and alcohol abusers, in such a way that whole family systems are dealt with rather than individuals. This project is designed to demonstrate to this rural community and to other such communities that effective alcohol abuse and alcoholism services can be delivered efficiently and effectively at a considerable saving in both human suffering and in unnecessary economic drain on the community.